Homecoming
Homecoming is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob brings Robyn Jade on a vacation back to her hometown. However, things have changed drastically, and a rise in Spawn of Shoggoth sightings around the area isn't gonna help! Plot Robert Jacob brings Robyn Jade on a trip back to her hometown in Bunstones, Ecrania. Jade is initially reluctant but is convinced when Robert claims that it will help her reconcile her relationship with the rest of her family, after having been gone for eleven years. Upon arriving in Ecrania, Robert asks where her home is. Robyn, having forgotten, ponders this question for a while, then, after seeing a map sign nearby, remembers that her address is "42069". Robert initially thinks this is a joke, but when Robyn sets off, he follows her. Robyn is hesitant about ringing the doorbell, believing that her family "still hates her". Robert claims that she's worrying too much, and, after much internal debate, Robyn finally rings the doorbell. Isbeil opens the door and is shocked to find a woman at her doorstep. Isbeil complements Robyn's appearance before Neacal comes over and immediately realizes that it's his daughter. Isbeil is initially in disbelief, claiming that their "other daughter" was molested and killed by a criminal in Gyeongcheon, but is told that it was a "white lie" by Neacal. Isbeil is furious upon hearing this, claiming that they'll "talk about this later", and decides to let their guests in. Robyn is welcomed back by the rest of her family; Scottie, Tyra, and Scotia. Robyn also meets Monica, Scotia's girlfriend, and immediately remembers her as "the girl Robyn felt too uncool to talk to". Robyn questions her relationship with Scotia, before learning that they're dating. Robyn is shocked, claiming that she thought everyone in her family was straight, slightly offending Scotia. Robyn reassures her that it's okay to be LGBT+, as long as her crush is part of the same religion. This ends up offending Monica in the process, and humiliating Robyn in the process, who tries to brush her insensitive comment off with a nervous snicker. Despite her inconsiderate remarks, Robyn is still welcomed back and is eventually able to adapt to life at her old home. By the end of the day, Robyn is rather excited about being reunited, but fears that her differences with the rest of the people in the house may leave her unappreciated, such as her slightly different religious beliefs and vegan diet. However, Robert is able to reassure her that "nobody is the same", and if they kick her out for being different than they don't deserve to raise her. Meanwhile, the Spawns of Shoggoth have been causing havoc across Ecrania, unbeknownst to the Jades. The next day, Clergyman Santa Di Sciullo's sermon is interrupted by Spawns of Shoggoth shattering the windows and attacking the churchgoers. Di Sciullo, believing that holy water will be able to stop the Shoggoths, or, as he calls them, "demons", proceeds to bless a bottle of water and spill it on the Shoggoths. Realizing that they aren't actually demons, but rather mortal beings, Di Sciullo claims he'll "be right back", before setting off to the nearest shooting range to buy a pump-action shotgun. The Jades decide to throw a dinner party to commemorate Robyn's return, inviting their neighbors, the Amehlos. Isbeil is put under a lot of pressure while preparing food, having to keep in mind that Robyn is vegan Scotia is off gluten, and Tyra doesn't eat sugar. Robyn tries to reassure her mother, claiming that she's fine with "basically anything that's cruelty-free". By the time dinner is served, however, Robyn is rather disappointed that her "veggie steak" is just sliced carrots, cubanelle and garlic stuck in mashed potatoes. Isbeil insists that she try it, with Robyn remarking that by "cruelty-free" she includes "cruelty to herself". This infuriates Isbeil who claims that she has no right to complain while guests are around. Robert says that she should just eat it to avoid any further arguments. Robyn does so, and, trying not to cringe from disgust, claims that it's good, before approaching a nearby garbage can and vomiting into it. Santa Di Sciullo arrives at their house. Neacal welcomes him, but wonders if he knew there a dinner party going on or not. Di Sciullo claims that there's no time for dinner, as the Spawns of Shoggoth are attacking. A swarm of Spawns of Shoggoth and Shoggoth Zombies arrives. Di Sciullo proceeds to pray that the zombies (and the Shoggoths, if possible) have their souls enter Nirvana when he kills them and that he's only doing it to protect the townsfolk. Di Sciullo prays after each zombie he kills, although he loses track of who is who by the time he's killed the third one. Neacal, realizing how dire the situation is, brings Robert and Scottie to his gun vault, telling them to "load up". Scottie is surprised to find out that his parents own guns, with his father saying that he never told Scottie about it due to an incident where he shot himself in the foot with a pellet gun. Robert gets a double-barreled shotgun, Scottie gets a bolt-action rifle, with Neacal taking two semi-automatic pistols. Robert claims that it's time for them to get "down and dirty", before heading out, leaving the episode on a cliffhanger. In a post-credits scene, five of the Vepturegeng are arrested after urinating on a man, getting sent to a penitentiary. Serpent arrives, with the warden, Waki Kagehisa, about to arrest him solely to "complete his collection", noting that he wishes to make a necklace out of the Vepturegeng's teeth. Serpent claims that there's a seventh Vepturegeng, however, quickly making up a lie that "she's rather beautiful, and has just joined as an honorary member". Kagehisa frees the Vepturegeng, with Serpent quickly realizing that he could accuse Robyn Jade, claiming that they'd "finally be together". Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Robyn Jade * David Tennant as Scottie Jade * Anne Hathaway as Tyra Jade * Anna Kendrick as Scotia Jade * Gary Schwartz as Neacal Jade * Karen Allen as Isbeil Jade * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Monica Malzone * Charles Martinet as Santa Di Sciullo * Ice Cube as Vusi Amehlo Allusions * Half-Life 2: Santa Di Sciullo is based on Father Grigori, the Spawns of Shoggoth are based on Shoggoth and Headcrabs, and the Shoggoth Zombies are based on Headcrab Zombies. * Spider-Man: Homecoming: The title is based on Spider-Man: Homecoming. Since many episode titles are preceded by "Venturian Battle" on broadcasts, the episode is displayed as Venturian Battle: Homecoming. * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: Kagehisa's tooth necklace is based on Wheatley's collection of dinosaur teeth. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven